Nervestriker
Nervestriker is the Omnitrix’s DNA sample of a Whitcomian from the umbra-nebula Judsonu. He is free-to-use with the optional choice of anyone using him providing me credit. Appearance Nervestriker is a short, stout voodoo-doll-like humanoid, ranging only a few feet in height, and composed out of an black inorganic fabric-like material, filled with a white cotton-like stuffing. Nervestriker's doll-like appearance is covered with a series of ball-tipped push pins, their tops colored bright-violet, primarily two rows running down his backside in a symmetrical fashion while also sticking out of Nervestriker's right shoulder, left forearm, right thigh, left shin, scalp, and joints. Nervestriker's face consists of a pair of bright-violet-purple, stitch-like marks of thread that take on the appearance of a left eye and a golden zipper horizontally stretching across his lower-face and acting as a mouth, while he bares a golden zipper vertically down the front of his torso. Nervestriker features three fingers and three toes on each hand and foot, while the Omnitrix symbol is located on the right side of his face, over where a right eye would regularly be. Nervestriker is capable of unleashing an astral projection-like form of pure darkness via opening the vertical zipper on the front of his torso and unleashing it from within his body, represented as a massive being of pure darkness energy, a monstrous, behemoth-like humanoid with six glowing eyes, outlined with bright-violet, a mouth of bright-violet, razor-sharp fangs, a large, secondary, vertical mouth of teeth running down from his sternum to his mid-section, three pairs of massive arms, tipped with bright-violet claws, and a wisp-like tail for a lower-body of semi-tangible darkness energy, that can harden and solidify into a pair of muscular legs, fully separating from Nervestriker's doll form. Nervestriker's true form features five fingers and two toes on each hand, and lengthy points to the tips of each of his fingertips that act as claws. Powers and Abilities (Doll Form) Neurokinesis/Neurological Pain/Paralysis Inducement: In his doll form, Nervestriker's main ability is manipulation over one's nervous system via generating umbrakinetic constructs of sharp pins and intangibly stabbing it through their body. Listed below, when Nervestriker stabs one's nerves with one of his darkness-constructed pins, he can inflict great pain on those nerves, such as temporary paralysis, muscle fatigue, and even limited control of whatever body part contains the "stabbed" nerves. Umbrakinetic Constructs: Nervestriker can generate and manipulate constructs of umbrakinetic energy of pure darkness. Despite them all being intangible and being unable to interact with solid matter, Nervestriker can still affect matter with his umbrakinetic constructs, such as inducing nerve pain or paralysis on an organic creature's nerves if pierced by a sharp push pin-like construct. * Umbrakinetic Aura: Nervestriker's presence constantly generates an aura of complete darkness. * Pin Manipulation: Nervestriker can generate and manipulate umbrakinetic constructs resembling sharp push pins, which are Nervestriker's means of inducing neurokinetic pain on others. * Zipper Manipulation: Nervestriker can generate and manipulate umbrakinetic constructs resembling metallic zippers, which Nervestriker can use to essentially create a "phasing" gateway through any solid object with a hollow center. For example, Nervestriker can pass through a building's wall via spawning a zipper on the wall, allowing entrance through it and into the building's interior. Superhuman Durability Superhuman Dexterity Powers and Abilities (True Form) Umbrakinesis/Umbragenesis: In his true form, Nervestriker's main ability is now complete and utter control of the pure darkness that composes his unleashed form's physiology, which can be released as powerful projectiles that can extinguish and destroy sources of extreme heat or light, and have limited manipulation over any present shadows, creating constructs out of them. Umbrakinetic Astral Projection: Nervestriker's true form's physiology is that of an energized astral projection made entirely out of darkness energy. * Umbrakinetic Regeneration: Nervestriker's true form is capable of rapidly regenerating if in a nearby source of absent light, or darkness. Density Shifting: Nervestriker's true form is capable of shifting his own density at will via "tightening" his form's molecular structure. * Near-Invincibility/Intangibility: By "tightening" or "untightening" his molecular structure, Nervestriker can become either near-invincible, almost impossible to damage with normal attacks at the cost of reduced agility while near-invincible, or intangible, completely able to phase through any solid object at the cost of reduced strength while intangible. * Wisp-Like Tail/Lower-Body Generation: Nervestriker can exchange the status of his lower-body, whenever it may be a wisp-like tail connected to the inside of the opened abdomenial zipper of Nervestriker's doll form, primarily for the purpose of staying connected to the doll form, or a pair of muscular legs, primarily for the purpose of separating from the doll and getting ready for combat. Sextuple Eyes/Arms: Nervestriker's true form possesses three pairs of eyes and arms, improving Nervestriker's sight and dexterity respectively. * Night Vision: Nervestriker's true form's six eyes are capable of seeing through complete darkness. * Sharp Claws/Teeth: Nervestriker's claws and teeth are razor-sharp, able to bite or slice through material as hard as solid stone, also aided by Nervestriker's additional arms and mouth. Superhuman Strength Superhuman Agility: Primarily gained when Nervestriker sprouts legs and fully separates from his doll form. Superhuman Sight: As a result of Nervestriker's true form's six eyes. Superhuman Dexterity: As a result of Nervestriker's true form's six arms. Umbra/Darkness Immunity Weaknesses Below-Average Strength: Nervestriker's doll form has an extremely low amount of strength, completely unsuitable for any form of combat or brawling. Below-Average Agility: Nervestriker's doll form has an extremely low amount of agility, only able to stiffly waddle due to the doll form's short, stubby legs. Fragile Body: Nervestriker's doll form's body is quite fragile and can be destroyed. Photo/Light Vulnerability: Nervestriker's true form and any of his umbrakinetic constructs overall are very vulnerable toward light-manipulating, photokinetic attacks, as light is the polar opposite of darkness and with enough power of any photokinetic abilities directed toward Nervestriker, it can completely vaporize his umbrakinetic constructs and cause him immense pain. Appearances * If Nervestriker makes an appearance in your series, list it here if you'd like. Trivia * Nervestriker's nickname is named the term of "striking/hitting/touching a nerve", which means to make someone feel angry, upset, or embarrassed. However, in the case of Nervestriker's nickname, it's taken literally as he physically strikes his opponents' nerves to cause pain. * Nervestriker's species and planet names of "Whitcomian" and "Judsonu" respectively are both based off Whitcomb Judson, an American mechanical engineer who invented the zipper in the 1890's, a device utilized as apart of Nervestriker's abilities, and is even apart of his physiology. * During development, Nervestriker's placeholder names included "Struck Nerves", "Strikenerve", and "Nervestrike", with the third one the most considered to be the official one, but was canned in favor of adding an additional "-r" to the end of the word strike. * Nervestriker's true form formerly had the ability of size alteration, but was scrapped in favor of instead giving that ability to the alien Flash-Flood.